


Dating Vladimir Headcanons

by UltraVioletSoul



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Vladimir is a closet softie but he's still a terrible man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSoul/pseuds/UltraVioletSoul
Summary: Anon asked:"can i have some Makarov boyfriend HCs pleaseeeee baby"
Relationships: Vladimir Makarov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dating Vladimir Headcanons

  * One would think he is cold and unfeeling but deep down Vladimir is very passionate about what he loves, be it Russia or his s/o.
  * However, expressing those emotions properly doesn't come easy to him. So don't expect him to confess his undying love for you or get all mushy and demonstrative. May not say I love you very often but when he does you know he really means it.
  * He can be a closet softie with someone he really holds dear to him. Granted, we're talking about an exceptional case but such a scenario isn't as impossible as you would imagine. Vladimir is capable of being a decent man if he puts his mind into it and, trust me, he'll make an effort for you even if he struggles with his emotional constipation in the process.
  * Isn't really into PDA. Even if he would like to show the world that you're his, he can't afford to have his enemies know that you're precious to him.
  * Vladimir prides himself in being untouchable and powerful. He doesn't want anyone to ever know how much he longs and hurts for a single person that could be his undoing.
  * He's quite possessive. And controlling.
  * He wants to be in control at all times because he knows many want him dead. Which is why he can't allow someone he cares about to become a target for his enemies.
  * If he comes across as a control freak, it's because deep down he's terrified someone will try to hurt you or use you against him.
  * To put it simply, he doesn't want to make a choice between you and his goals. He'll make sure that you're always safe and if he has to lock you up and place 24/7 surveillance to watch your every move to make sure no harm comes upon you (even if you hate him for it), he'll do it.
  * So of course, it'd be difficult to be with someone like him, especially if you value your freedom and independence. It would break his heart to make you unhappy but he'd reason that it's only temporary. Just until he gets rid of anyone who is a threat to you or him.
  * But he knows it'll never be safe enough for you. The moment you chose to be with him, your life of peace was over.
  * This is a very jealous man and though he won't foam at the mouth if someone finds you attractive, he'll definitely get upset if you show interest in someone else.
  * Intimidation goes a long way, but for more persistent rivals (poor fools who don't know what they're getting themselves into) he'll use more drastic measures. Don't be surprised if he's scared away the competition by being a big bully.
  * Despite what others may think, he greatly enjoys domestic life. However, his obligations and dangerous life keep him away from you most of the time.
  * Vladimir regrets he can't be home (it doesn't matter where so long as you're with him) as often as he would like but he tells himself that he's doing all this for you too. Deep down he's really tired of his current life style and wants to settle down with you once it's all over.
  * Secretly loves cuddling with you on the sofa, next to the fireplace, during freezing winter nights, with a glass of cognac. Even more when you cling onto him for warmth. He doesn't mind being your personal heater ;)
  * Vladimir is a traditional man and though he isn't one for mushiness, when it comes to you he will turn to the old school romance. A real gentleman with you (he wouldn't act like a monster around you, unbelievable! *gasp*). Will treat you like a princess. Future tsarina of Russia, in his eyes.
  * Will go all sugar daddy on you and buy you only the finest clothes and jewels. Gets a little upset if you tell him to stop spending so much money on you. That's literally his (primary) way of showing appreciation and making it up to you for not being around often.
  * His other past lovers had always been happy with his gifts (albeit those had been given as exchange for "services rendered" before Vladimir quickly grew bored of them). You're literally the only one who low-key complains about it (even though you always make sure to let him know you appreciate how thoughtful he is) and there are times he doesn't know what to make of you.
  * And whenever he asks you what do you want from him if not jewels and gold? If not the world?
  * His time, you say.
  * Only that.
  * It's all that you've ever wanted.
  * In the end, the memories you've made together are all that are left when he is gone.




End file.
